


Impala Radio

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Castiel reach Dean and Sam in Heaven to warn them about Zachariah?<br/>Destiel is growing on both sides by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon
> 
> The holidays were way too busy.   
> Decided it was time for a Castiel POV here.

Impala Radio

 

The instant the shotgun shells tore through Dean Winchester’s chest, Castiel felt such a blow to his Grace that he actually staggered. He was away from the brothers, trying to find out more lore about the Horsemen, about addiction to demon blood, about anything at all. 

The impulse to fly to the brothers took over immediately, but Castiel’s vessel remained right where he was standing, in the dark cave in old Babylon, where he had learned some old scrolls had been hidden away. 

Sam or Dean hadn't called him yet today, to let him know where they were, and with the rib etchings, he was unable to find them. 

Something trembled agitatedly in his Grace, something the angel couldn't recognize as panic setting in. They were dead, he could feel that, and his vessel’s distress was building by the second. 

No, nonononono, was reeling through Castiel’s thoughts. They most assuredly would be in Heaven now, (wouldn't they?) and Castiel was unable to go there, shut off from his home just now. Suddenly Angel Radio turned itself up in his head. Zachariah! 

Zachariah was searching for Dean and Sam. He would force them to acquiesce to Michael’s and Lucifer’s plans. But, how to warn them? To help them?

Castiel forced his vessel to calmness and closed his eyes. Okay. Joshua! Joshua, who spoke to Father. Joshua would help them. They would just have to get to the garden.

Castiel could contact Joshua through Angel radio, but how to get a message to Dean was a different problem altogether.

Think, Castiel, think, he commanded himself. If Dean is in Heaven, what would be there for him? Sam, most definitely. Maybe John and Mary Winchester, although he wasn't too sure about John, having never looked for either one of the Winchester parents when he was there. Maybe Jo and Ellen? 

The frown lines on his vessel’s head smoothed out suddenly as the thought hit him.

The vehicle! That glossy, black machine Dean loved so much. Surely the Impala would be in Dean’s Heaven. 

Castiel turned the Impala’s radio into Angel radio and finally found Dean.

When he received the confirmation that they had indeed found the Garden, when his cell phone buzzed in his trench coat pocket and Dean’s voice tersely let the angel know where they were, the relief that swarmed through his Grace almost left his vessel weak in the knees.

And when he got to the motel and found out that God didn't even care anymore, he gave the amulet back to Dean and left. Went back to the cave in Babylon, which he now thought was wasted effort anyway. He desperately wanted to be back with the Winchesters, with Dean. 

He called Dean again, as they were on the road to the next stop.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas started, but Dean interrupted.

“Stop right there, Cas! You have nothing to be sorry for. And neither will we! I don’t care what Zachariah says, or Joshua or your doesn't-give-a-shit Dad! We’re Team Free Will! That means, we do what we want, not what they want. You just keep digging the dirt on those Horsemen and I’ll text you when we stop again. You with me? Cas?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m with you! Of course I’m with you.”

And Castiel thought, with a glowing warmth in his Grace, that he always would be.


End file.
